48 horas
by LoveRoseStar13
Summary: Amy ha sido envenenada. Y la única cura, se trata de una extraña flor rara, que sólo florece en un solo lugar de acuerdo a su condición. El veneno para surgir efecto, tardará 48 horas. ¿Logrará Sonic conseguir la cura antes de su muerte?, ¿Logrará Amy sobrevivir hasta ese entonces? ¡Especial Navideño! Foto hecha por Atsuni Mei.


**Aclaraciones:**

 _Navidad- Frases agregadas como motivación en la historia._

 _"Navidad"- Pensamientos._

 ** _¡A leer!:D_**

 **Fecha: 23 de diciembre.**  
 **Hora: 7:00 en punto de la mañana.**  
 **Lugar: Mobius.**

La llegada del Sol se hizo presente acompañado por sus rayos de luz, iluminando por igual la fresca mañana que se presentaba. Estaban en tiempo de frío, donde existían fechas importantes como la Noche Buena y el día de Navidad. Dos fechas que al parecer a todos mantenían en paz y con felicidad. Eran esos días del año donde existían menos maldades y peligros. Los habitantes eran más compartidos y alegres, saludándose unos a otros con amabilidad deseándose entre si un gran día. Claro, no faltaba mucho para festejar en familia el día de regalos.

 _La navidad es el mejor momento para apreciar a los que tenemos a nuestro lado y disfrutarlos._

En una de las calles de la ciudad se encontraba una eriza rosa caminando felizmente con una alegría que contagiaba a cualquiera que pasara por allí. Nadie podía hacerle borrar ese entusiasmo que llevaba siempre. Ni siquiera la peor amenaza de Eggman; siempre tenia el optimismo de que ganarían todas las batallas contando, con la ayuda de Sonic, claro.

\- Buenos días señorita.- Saludó un mapache caminando con una bolsa de frutas.

\- Buenos días señor. Feliz día y pronto Noche Buena.- Saludó por igual con una maravillosa sonrisa sin dejar de caminar.

Estaba ansiosa por llegar al taller de Tails y esperar que Sonic estuviese allí para poder comunicarle que ya estaba listo su regalo de navidad, y que esperaba con ansias también el suyo. Claro, aun faltaba un día para esa fecha, pero no podía evitar la emoción que ya sentía desde hace días. El primero de diciembre había decidido pensar con alegría el regalo perfecto para el erizo azul. Quien de por años ha estado enamorada eternamente. Aunque pareciese que el erizo no lo notaba, ella tenía fe en que esta navidad lo haría. Le diría su declaración de amor y serían novios ese mismo día.

\- Muy pronto Sonic, aunque ya quiero ser tu novia. Seria mi deseo de navidad que me dijeras que me amas... Y luego nos diéramos un dulce beso...

\- _¿Y ya piensas declararte a Amy?_ \- Escuchó la eriza deteniendo su marcha frente a la puerta principal del taller de su amigo.

Apenas iba llegando hasta que la voz del equidna la hizo detenerse para poder seguir escuchando la conversación, que al parecer participaban Tails, Knuckles y Sonic. Colocó su oreja pegada a la puerta de madera para poder es escuchar con atención la conversación.

- _¿Declararme? Esas son cosas que no van conmigo._ \- Contestó el erizo azul sin interés. Sin percatarse que había alguien detrás de la puerta.

\- _Pero Sonic._ \- Habló Tails con una voz un poco desanimada.- _¿Enserio no sientes amor por ella?_

- _¿Amor?_ \- Repite el azul confundido por dicha interrogación de su amigo.- _No creo en esas cosas del amor. El amor creo que es una estu... No creo. Pienso que es una estupidez, no hay tal sentimiento como el amor. Son tonterías. No creo que se pueda amar a otro más que a su propia vida. No existe el amor. Solo es una alucinación que te gustaría creer._

Esto último dejó a Amy devastada con tales palabras crudas pronunciadas por su amado. No llegaba a pensar que Sonic fuese a pensar tales cosas sobre el amor como si fuera un experto que lo haya experimentado, cuando es ella quien sabe completamente sobre eso. Pues ella entiende cualquier sentimiento que te hace sentir cuando se trata de amar a alguien. Y aunque tuviese un poco de duda si sería capaz de amar más que a su propia vida a Sonic, aun así le molestaba que él fuera tan crudo con ese tema tan delicado y especial para ella. Pero aun así, solo es un poco de cuestión de tiempo que Sonic aprenda la nueva definición del amor. Y ella seria la indicada para enseñarle eso con mucho gusto.

\- Buenos días.- Saludó a los tres, entrando alegremente con una canasta llena de galletas con formas de navidad. Un pino, una esfera, estrellas, caballos, entre otros más.- ¿Ya están listos para la Noche Buena de mañana?- Pregunta dejando la canasta en la mesa de madera.

\- Hola Amy.- Saluda Tails.- Claro que si. Ya tenemos todo.

\- Eso me alegra.- Responde con una sonrisa, para luego voltear a ver a Sonic.- Hola.- Saluda sonriendo más.

\- Ey.- Responde desinteresado.

\- ¡Sonikku, tenemos que hablar. Hay algo que quiero decirte!- Dice entusiasta tomando de su brazo.

\- ¿No puede ser aquí?- Pregunta extrañado y con un poco de miedo. Sabia a donde iba Amy cuando quería hablar a solas con el.

\- No, es algo que quiero que sea solo de los do...

La alarma de emergencias comenzó a sonar, iluminando el lugar con luces rojas, como señales de peligro. Callando así a Amy quien miró con enojo la pantalla que se mostraba detrás de la pared. Una vista de los robots de Eggman se mostraba, comenzando a robar en una fabrica de armas de la ciudad en la parte del sureste provocando alboroto dentro de ésta. Y no solo estaban sus robots, si no los mismos enemigos en persona, Eggman con la compañía de Mephiles.

\- Tenemos que ir.- Avisa Tails seriamente.

\- Sí.- Responden los demás de igual manera. Saliendo hacia el tornado X, donde Amy se sienta en la parte trasera y Sonic y Knuckles deciden ir sentados en las alas del avión.

Sin más perdida del tiempo, vuelan hacia dicha fábrica, entraron golpeando los enormes robots. Pero esta pelea era diferente, no eran pocos. Si no que esta vez eran muchos y un poco resistentes para solo un equipo de 4 integrantes.

\- ¡Tenemos que separarnos!- Avisó Sonic, dando un golpe a un robot destruyéndolo.

\- Jo, jo, jo.- Río Eggman.- ¿Sorprendidos?

\- ¡Ja, esto en cuestión de minutos acabamos!- Se burló el erizo azul.

\- Preparate Sonic, esta sera una pelea diferente. Yo junto con Mephiles ganaremos esta pelea y tu caerás.- Amenazó el humano gordo confiado.

En el segundo piso yacía el erizo negro conocido como Mephiles, siendo escondido detrás de unas paredes para darse la seguridad de que no fallaría con lo que pronto haría. Pero no todo se logra como se planea. En el otro lado del primer piso se encontraba Amy con su martillo destruyendo a casi todos los robots con la meta de llegar al lado de Sonic para poder ayudarle. Pero en un despiste siente algo extraño; ya que se pone a pensar que en el vídeo se mostraban Mephiles y Eggman, pero ahora en vivo solo se encontraba Eggman discutiendo como siempre con Sonic.

Intentó buscar al erizo negro con la mirada, encontrándolo en el segundo piso escondido detrás de una pared, con una pistola parecida a un arma que utilizaban los francotiradores. Conocía de ello gracias a que una vez platicó con Shadow sobre las diferentes tipos de armas y su utilidad. Y saber cómo servía aquella que traía el erizo no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Mephiles se encontraba listo para disparar a la dirección de Sonic, quien al parecer aun no se daba cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo. Si avisaba a Tails o a Knuckles, sabría que perdería el tiempo, ellos estaban algo lejos de allí peleando contra los otros robots. Y ahora es cuando le llegaba a la mente la pregunta de Sonic de esa mañana.

 _"¿Existiría alguien realmente capaz de amar a otro más que a su propia vida?"._

 _Si realmente amas a alguien lo único que quieres para él es su felicidad, incluyendo si eso cueste la tuya._

No podía dejarlo así. O era que Sonic muriera y ella viviera para siempre con el resentimiento de que pudo haber hecho algo por evitarlo. O arriesgar su vida con la intención de que Sonic siga viviendo la suya, pensando que al menos feliz.

\- ¡Sooniiiiic!- Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, viendo como Mephiles había apretado el gatillo dejando salir el disparo.

Empujó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo un lado al erizo azul, recibiendo ella el dolor. Un dolor que en segundos comenzó a cobrarle su cordura y su visión. Pero eso pareció no importarle mucho, si esta seria la manera de morir así, así lo haría. Sabiendo que pudo salvarlo al menos.

\- ¡Amyyyy!-

Escuchó por ultima vez antes de que su mundo se nublara y se oscureciera todo poco a poco.

 _No hay amor más grande se dar la vida por el amor de la tuya._

 **CONTINUARA.-**

 **Bien:D quiero aclarar que este será un especial navideño Sonamy. La flor (Cura), en realidad si existe. Habita en Inglaterra en una parte, y otra en otro lugar que no recuerdo cual era. Por si gustan investigar más de esta flor. Bien, disfruten de mini-fanfic;D**


End file.
